marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredible Hulk Vol 1 407
Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * ** Rick Jones' Appartment * , Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Ulysses Part 1 | Synopsis2 = September 30, 1955 Famous actor James Dean has just died and this death hit young Walter Charles hard as he has spent much of his misspent youth emulating the rebel looks and lifestyle the late actor often portrayed. The young man who will eventually become Ulysses of the Pantheon rides into town on his motorcycle to the local pool hall where he hangs out. There he meets with his fellow gang members. Walter's grief over the loss of James Dean is mocked by Jack a rival gang member and this leads to a fight between the two of them. However, before the brawl can explode they are interrupted by Achilles who tells them that James Dean was an idiot and deserved to die in the car accident that took his life. This angers the would-be hoods and Charles is encouraged to try and attack the stranger with a knife for daring to insult their idol. Walter is apprehensive about doing to especially since Achilles doesn't back down when threatened. Jack manages to sneak around and crack Achilles upside the head with a pool cue. This causes the man to fall forward and into the knife in Walter's hand. The hoods flee and the owner of the bar rushes to check on Achilles. However, the man is unharmed, showing the bartender that the knife merely bend out of shape when he ran into it and that he is fine. | Writer2_1 = Peter David | Penciler2_1 = Paul Pelletier | Inker2_1 = Cam Smith | Colourist2_1 = Glynis Oliver | Letterer2_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor2_1 = Bobbie Chase | Editor2_2 = Matthew Morra | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Biker gang Featured Antagonist: * Other Characters: * Locations: * , Items: * Vehicles: * Motorcycle | Notes = Continuity Notes More or Ness * Marlo Chandler was murdered by Jackie Shorr in . Rick was able to resurrect her in , however she was in a catatonic state until . * The Hulk makes a number of chronological appearances between pages 6 and 7 they are as follows: - , , - , , and - , - (including crossover stories in , - , , , and ), , - , - , , and . Ulysses * As both Ulysses and Achilles are nearly immortal, this story actually does take place in 1955. As such the Sliding Timescale only affects this story in terms of the length of time that takes place between this story and the start of the Modern Age. Translations More or Ness * There are two Japanese tourists in this story what they say translates as such: ** "Mite, moo ichido bokutachi ga Hulk no manga ni imasu" which translates to "Look, we are in Hulk's manga again" ** "Soo desu ne, korekara atarashii miniseries no character ni narimashoo" which translates to "Yes, maybe we'll be characters in our own miniseries soon." | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}